pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Strona główna
Wrzesień Pytanie. Ma ktoś z was tablet graficzny? XD Jeśli tak, to może mi jakiś polecić bozamieżam kupić sobie jakiś na swoje urodziny :) Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:29, wrz 1, 2014 (UTC) Ja miałem kiedyś kupić (jak jeszcze miałem konto na deviantART), ale jednak nie kupiłem. Spytaj się Miki. Jest tutaj mało aktywna, jak sama widzisz. Może odpisze ci na dyskusji. ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Ok, dzięki za info :) Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:02, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) Heh, Sylvan wygrał w głosowaniu :) W 7 będą elfy! :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 11:24, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Wiem, bardzo się cieszę z tego powodu :D Teraz czekamy na drugie głosowanie :DVolt ''Dyskusja'''' Dawajcie na opcję drugą ;-; Chcę smoki i feniksy. I węże. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 16:07, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Oddany! Ta opcja jest najlepsza :D Jeśli będziemy mieli taki wpływ na tą grę, to może się okazać że będzie to świetna część :D Czekam na następne głosowanie :D ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Treant wygląda świetnie :D ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' ... Jaki to ma związek z Pokemonami? Drake Merwin 17:27, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Nie ma, tak jak wiele dyskusji na tej wiki :PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Argument nie do zdarcia. Co tam Lill będzie się czepiała, kto bogatemu zabroni, nie? Drake Merwin 17:49, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) HehXD Ja nie chcę nic mówić, ale ja nadal czekam na trzeci odcinek twojego anime :PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Tak jak ja na Digimony :P Na chwilę obecną 59 linijek (licząc zaczynane z nowej linii wypowiedzi, bez tego byłoby kilka mniej) i już czwarta osoba jest narratorem (Jace; Growlithe; Profesor Oak; Lena). Postaram się w weekend skończyć, ale nic nie obiecuję. Bo nie ma to jak kryzys twórczy przy trzecim odcinku. Nie wiem trochę jak rozwinąć temat, który już mam, to irytujące. Dopisuję po kilka zdań dziennie, ale to wciąż zbyt mało ;-; Cóż, biorę się do roboty, zamiast gadać. Może dobiję chociaż do połowy. Przy okazji, wielce cieszy mnie fakt, że kogoś moje anime interesuje. Mam nadzieję, że nie upadnie tak jak poprzednie. A tak na koniec... Może chciałbyś (lub ktokolwiek inny chciałby) się zapisać? Mam mało postaci, a wymyślanie każdej kolejnej tak, aby różniła się od poprzedniej jest skomplikowane. Nie nalegam, to zwykła propozycja :) Drake Merwin 18:10, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Tylko że ja oprócz digimonów, mam kilka innych projektów (Pokemon 2, opowiadanie + tajny projekt). Aktualnie mam 2 odcinki pokemonów 2, opowiadania 0 a tajnego projektu nie zliczę! Spójrz na mnie! Jestem osobą, która ciągle ma kryzys z pisaniem, jednak ciągle wraca ! (No, pomijam już Pokemon 1, które porzuciłem na trzeciej serii, co i tak jest wielkim wyczynem). A więc teraz, jak będziesz miała kryzys, nie porzucaj anime, i nie zaczynaj nowego, tylko spróbuj zrobić kolejny odcinek tego co chciałaś porzucić. Powinno zadziałać. Co do zapisów. Jasne. Gdzie się wpisać? Podaj co i jak(historia, wiek itp)Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Wiem, staram się jak mogę, ale jestem człowiekiem o słomianym zapale. Niemniej, zrobię co mogę, by skończyć chociaż serię. Nic nie obiecuję, ale dam z siebie wszystko. Co do zapisów, za chwilę stworzę stronę oraz dziękuję :) Drake Merwin 18:25, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Niedługo dodam tam swoją postać :) ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Jak na wice o kucykach nie gada się o kucykach, to na wice o Pokemonach nie gada się o Pokemonach :v LOGIC ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 19:39, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Poza tym dla naszej 3 to są ważne tematy do omównienia XD Hehe, na kogo oddajecie teraz głos? Ja mam dylemat ;_;Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 08:14, wrz 13, 2014 (UTC) Ja oddałem głos na EARTH'S PERFECT BALANCE :3 A czy drugie głosowanie na frakcje jest to nie widziałem ;/Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Pytanie do wszystkich urzytkowników BW!! Gdybyście mogli zostać 1 Pokemonem, to kimbyście zostali? ;) ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:45, wrz 19, 2014 (UTC) MewTwo. Też Mewtwo, albo Arceus/Giratina (kto bogatemu zabroni ;-; ) Drake Merwin 05:03, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Umbreon/Samurott/Charizard któryś z tych :PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Spodziewałam się innych odpowiedzi ... Ale OK! :D Za jakiś czas dowiecie się po co mi to było ^^Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 08:09, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Latias albo Luxray albo Sylveon :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 08:12, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) No to czekam! :D PS.: DO Lill, Nule i Mewcia - KIEDY NOWE ODCINKI!!! >.<Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Zapraszam na chat! Link na stronie głównej :) ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Nad swoim myślę, ale mam dwa zamówienia obrazkowe najpierw do zrobienia :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 14:05, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) . Zawał... Trzcina ;.; ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Hehe to samo pomyślałam :P ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:56, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej, jednak pewnie się pomylił i przez przypadek tutaj wszedł ;.; ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Nie wierzę w to co me oczy słyszą. ;-; Drake Merwin 15:26, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Przynajmniej wiemy że żyje...Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Dobre i tyle ;-; Drake Merwin 15:38, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Albo ma zamiar wrócić :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:44, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Trzcina o.o - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 17:03, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Buizel :o ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 17:41, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) To poruszenie... XD Drake Merwin 17:43, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Szok i niedowierzanie :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 19:14, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Apokalipsa zombie się rozpoczęła! Buizel i Trzcina. Jeszcze Latios i Dami :PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Jak tak dalej pujdzie to całe BW wróci XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 05:36, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) I Scraggy też jest :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 10:23, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Scraggy i Jabu pojawiają się od czasu od czasu :P ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Hehe, zupełnie jak Mika :P ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:46, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Siedzą we własnym gronie i nas ignorują :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 16:35, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Można i tak ... ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:44, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) W sumie my też mamy takie swoje małe "grono" :P Mewcio, Ja, Lill i Nule ;PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Jeej, zostałam wliczona! Drake Merwin 20:52, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Hehe ;) Chociaż tyle dobrze że mamy siebie XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 05:52, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) W grupie siła .o. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 14:59, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) Rzekomo. Drake Merwin 16:28, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) A nie kupie? .o. ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Hah, chciałem sprawdzić jaka będzie reakcja na moją jakąkolwiek edycję i czy ktoś ją zauważy! :D Hej ludzie, a właściwie to już ich garstka, żyję! :> ale dużo by teraz opowiadać co i jak i gdzie a nie mam na to obecnie czasu bo zaraz zmykam na korki z angielskiego :D Jak będę miał chwilę to zajrzę tu ponownie i powrócimy do rozmowy :) See ya Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:48, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC) Trzcina napisał coś więcej niż "."! Mogę umrzeć spokojnie D: ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Powiem tak, priorytetem w tym momencie jest dla mnie matura, którą zdać chcę jak najlepiej i od jakiegoś czasu tak to wygląda :< zdaję też na prawko i ogólnie zapierpapier jest że nie wiem. Ehh, osiemnastka wybiła i problemów coraz więcej i spraw coraz więcej. Tak więc anime nie będzie, a jeżeli chodzi o inne formy aktywności to... zobaczymy :) na pewno postaram się z wami jakoś bardziej kontaktować :P o pokach ani o tym wszystkim nie zapomniałem, ale trochę zostało to odsunięte na boczny tor, ale wciąż sprawdzam nowinki na bulbie, na valahali, na wikinezce i wreszce tutaj zaglądam chociaż raz na tydzień, choć mnie nie widać :) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 14:56, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC) matura to podła bzdura >powiedziała ta, co dopiero liceum zaczęła< ;-; ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 15:03, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC) Rozumiemy cię:) Mamy nadzieję że będziesz wpadał częściej i komentował np.: odcinki anime :) ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''